


Wake Up Call

by pixier



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/pixier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write again. This is the first completed bit I've got. Forgive any mistakes. I just finished and have no beta.

"Helena... Helena, you need to wake up..." Myka said as she set a mug onto the desk the writer was sprawled over, sound asleep. "Come on, Helena," she murmured, hand moving to the Brit's shoulders as she winced at the angle of Helena's neck.

"Mmm... Myka? What time is it?" she asked, groaning as she tried to turn her head.

"I made you some tea, but you'll have to actually sit up to drink it," Myka said, coaxing Helena awake. "You know, I keep thinking you'll outgrow this whole falling-asleep-mid-sentence-thing, but you just keep disappointing me."

"You could let me write in bed," Helena replied, though it came out as more of a whine.

"We tried that. It always ended in no sleep for either of us or someone waking up with a superficial puncture wound... usually me," Myka teased. "Was last night worth it?"

"If this is the wake up call I get, then it was absolutely worth the ache in my neck," Helena agree, reluctantly pulling herself into a more upright position.

"While I'm sure your readers may appreciate that I'll make you an even better offer," Myka said, her tone dropping as she leaned close to Helena's ear.

"Hmm..?" the writer paused, tea halfway to her lips.

"I'll give you the details later, _if_ you make it to bed tonight... before I fall asleep," she grinned, leaning forward to place a kiss on Helena's lips and letting it linger just long enough to Helena to reach for her. Pulling away Myka gave her a lusty grin. "I have a meeting this morning. Can't be late... even for you. You should try to finish today, or at least take a nap. You're going to need it."

Before Helena could finish formulating a response she heard the front door close behind Myka. Cursing the lust that was pulling her fully into wakefulness she turned back to her tea and began rereading the last few lines of her manuscript. She should've known better than to tell Myka just how to trigger her motivation. The American had figured it out on her own, but actually admitting it seemed to bring out an insanely frustrating side of playfulness.


End file.
